Pretty When You Cry
by Unaspirality
Summary: i added a lot more to chapter 3. Yohji keeps coming to a certian someone night after night...who is it? and how deep do his feelings actually run for the playboy? Warning: Shonen ai and or Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone…I got this idea from the song 'Pretty When You Cry' by VAST…it's a great song…but it's really sad…if you've heard it, then you know what I mean…I think that this will eventually be somewhat a song fic later on, because I want everyone to know the words of the song…this chapter isn't very long…it really wasn't meant to be…  
  
Pretty When You Cry  
  
1 By Unaspirality  
  
Yohji came to me again last night. Third time this week. It's only Wednesday.  
  
He went out drinking, (not too much, if he's drunk, he won't come to me.) he didn't find the right woman, so he came to my house. It was 3 am, but time doesn't matter to Yohji when he's horny.  
  
For some reason I gave him keys to my house, so he just came right in. He was real quiet until he got to my room. He practically jumped onto my bed. He kissed me, and then I knew that there was no denying him.  
  
He didn't say anything, just began to trail kisses all over my body, down my jaw line, across my chest, and down to my bellybutton. When he got there, he played, he always does. Sticking his tongue in it, and licking all around. It felt so good, it always does.  
  
He finished playing, and pulled down my boxers. He was ready. I gently pulled his shirt over the top of his head, then unbuckled his belt, and opened up his pants.  
  
He grabbed the lube, then slid his pants off just as far as he needed them to be.  
  
He was gentle, but there was no emotion behind it, there never is. I knew from the beginning that he wasn't mine to love, mine to keep, but now…I think I love him.  
  
I haven't told him, because I don't want to drive him away. But every time he's done with me, he just leaves, then I cry. I cry because I can't have him, cry because I love him, cry because he doesn't love me.  
  
As he plunged into me again and again, I thought of how it would be, if for once he would stay. For once he would say something. For once he would love me back.  
  
He's so beautiful…so incredibly sexy…so…so…Yohji…  
  
He reached between our sweet slicked bodies, and pushed us both over the limit. He collapsed on top of me, and I could smell his shampoo…raspberry…mmm.  
  
After he brought his breathing back to normal, he raised himself up slightly to look at me. "Thank you Kenken." He whispered, then leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Good night." He grabbed his shirt, buttoned his pants back up, turned to walk out the door, and I just let him do it. He never even took off his shoes.  
  
***  
  
So?? How is it so far?? I'll probably put more chapters up today still…so keep watching…and if it's not too much to ask…leave me a review please!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't gotten to the song yet…that will come in the next chapter…  
  
  
  
Pretty When You Cry  
  
By Unaspirality  
  
  
  
Oh god, I just heard the front door. That will make four nights this week. Maybe I should just hide, and then I won't have to cry tonight. But if I hide, then we won't…and then who knows when he'll be back again…I'll miss him…maybe he'll go to someone else…  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Oh…hi Yohji."  
  
"You look confused…something wrong?" he steps closer, and holds out a hand to me, I take his hand and pull myself up to meet him.  
  
"No, nothings wrong." I slide my fingers across his chest, and kiss him. I can tell he's a bit taken back by the kiss, he's use to being in control, not use to be being so aggressive. I explore his mouth eagerly, at the same time unbuckling his belt. I open his jeans and pull out his erection and lightly start to stroke him. He always comes "prepared".  
  
I can tell he's enjoying this, but he breaks the kiss anyway, and pushes away my hand. He's afraid that all he's going to get is a simple hand job. No, no, no my dear, sweet, lovable, and fuckable Yohji, I want soooooooo much more.  
  
He hooks a finger in the waistband of my boxers, drawing my nearer. Then he tugs them down, releasing some pressure. He tries to push me back towards the bed, but I spin us around, and he ends up sitting on the edge of my bed, legs spread slightly, inviting me to conquer all.  
  
I kneel between his legs, and take his face into my hands, I place a small kiss on his lips, then cautiously ask, "Can I?" He knows that I'm asking to suck him off. He's not an idiot. He looks at me in question, asking if I'm sure that this is what I want. I nod, "Please?" He nods in response.  
  
It's the first time we've ever done anything different. He has always been on top, and it's always been my job to just lay there and look pretty.  
  
It doesn't take long, and before I know it, I'm swallowing massive amounts of Yohji, and he tastes sooooo good. I finish him off, then climb into his lap, and straddle his legs. I wrap my arms around him, and give him a rather forceful kiss. I press my body against his, push him back until he is lying on my bed. He's sucking hard at my mouth, searching desperately for a taste of himself.  
  
I manage to get in between his legs, and then I break the kiss. I lower myself to his ear, and then press my finger against his tight opening. I hear him moan and then I ask, "Can I take you?"  
  
He moans again, then whispers softly, "Yes Kenken…please do."  
  
I've never been seme before, and let me tell you, it's more work than you might think. You have to concentrate not only on your pumping action, but also at the same time, you have to worry about your uke's pleasure too. It's great, don't get me wrong…it's this incredible feeling…but now I will definitely appreciate it more in the future.  
  
Yohji and I were beautiful together, and I loved every minute of it. I collapse on top of him, and gently brush his bangs away from his face. Then I just lay there. After a few minutes he begins to stir, and then I know it's over. I pull out of him, and roll over. He grabs his things, comes over and places a kiss to my forehead. "Thank you, Kenken. Goodnight."  
  
Before he is out of sight, I find myself unable to keep quiet tonight and I shout to him, "I love you." He stops moving for moment, shocked, unable to respond, or even look at me. Then he keeps walking, and I start to cry.  
  
***  
  
Chapter two complete!!! So…is it any good?? 


	3. Chatper 3

So…here is the next chapter…I hope everyone is happy so far!!! Oh by the way…this is sort of an early birthday present for a friend of mine…her pen name is unproductivity and her birthday is June 9th…her fav. Weiss pairing is Yohji X Ken…just like me…anyway, I just wanted to wish her a happy birthday…and this is her fic…well what I mean is that I wrote it for her birthday…  
  
Pretty When You Cry  
  
By Unaspirality  
  
I was awaken by the jarring sound of the doorbell. Damn. I don't really want to see anyone right now, unless it's him. But I know it's not. It's most likely Omi wanting to know it I want to go for an early morning jog with him. Yohji would never be up this early.  
  
I go to the door and open it up. No Omi, no Yohji, in fact, no one. I look to the left, then to the right, no one. I look down; there on the steps lay a cd along with an envelope. I pick them up, and look around one last time. No one seems to be there, so I close the door, and go into the kitchen.  
  
I sit at the bar on a stool, and read the envelope. It's addressed to Kenken. Well that narrows it down to just about anybody. I assume it's from one of my obsessive fan girls, probably proclaiming their undying love for me. That makes me sick. Girls that don't even know me, obsessing about me, fantasizing about me, falling in love with the image of me.  
  
I decide to open it up anyway.  
  
'Dear Kenken,  
  
Seems I have some apologizing to do. First of all, I'm sorry for waking you up. I know you were still sleeping. Second, I'm sorry for not realizing your feelings for me sooner. And third, I'm sorry for making you cry.  
  
I know that last night wasn't the first time you cried yourself to sleep. The truth is, I have been staying at your house every night until you fall asleep. I know you cry for me. And I'm so sorry.  
  
On the cd there is a song that I want you to listen to. It's the only song on the cd actually. It's on there about ten times. I hope it explains how I'm feeling right now. I really didn't mean to hurt you.  
  
  
  
~Yo-tan  
  
I take the cd, and place it into the cd player, push play, and listen…  
  
You're made of my rib or baby  
  
You're made of my sin  
  
And I can't tell where your lust ends  
  
And where your love begins  
  
  
  
I didn't want to hurt you baby  
  
I didn't want to hurt you  
  
I didn't want to hurt you  
  
But you're pretty when you cry  
  
  
  
And the moon gives me permission  
  
And I enter through her eyes  
  
She's loosing through her virginity  
  
And all her will to compromise  
  
  
  
I didn't want to hurt you baby  
  
I didn't want to hurt you  
  
I didn't want to hurt you  
  
But you're pretty when you cry  
  
  
  
I didn't want to fuck you baby  
  
I didn't want to fuck you  
  
I didn't want to fuck you  
  
But you're pretty when you're mine  
  
  
  
I didn't really love you baby  
  
I didn't really love you  
  
I didn't really love you  
  
But I'm pretty when I lie  
  
  
  
You hurt me baby  
  
  
  
I hurt you baby  
  
  
  
If you knew how much I loved you  
  
You would run away  
  
But When I treat you bad  
  
It always makes you want to stay  
  
  
  
I didn't want to hurt you baby  
  
I didn't want to hurt you baby  
  
I didn't want to hurt you baby  
  
I didn't want to hurt you baby  
  
How can you do this to me now?  
  
  
  
"Yohji…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yohji said that he would take me out tonight. (Of course that was before I decided to tell him about my undying love.) So here I am, ready to go clubbing. I wanted to look absolutely irresistible to him, so I went shopping.  
  
I got these impossibly tight low-rise blue shinny pants that flare over my new black shinny boots. My shirt is silver, very tight, very high-rise, and you can see my stomach, not to mention my bellybutton, my newly pierced bellybutton. It still hurts. It seems that I am trying anything to get Yohji these days.  
  
He hasn't been by since that morning. That was three days ago. I hope that he'll still want to go with me. He did promise.  
  
I listen to that song all the time. I know it by heart, and I've come to love it. I know it sounds crazy, considering what the song is about, but HE gave it to me.  
  
I'm going to him. Nothing can stop me.  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
Except for maybe the doorbell. God, who could it be? I have to be leaving soon. I go to the door, and stick my head out.  
  
"You ready yet Kenken?"  
  
"Yohji…"  
  
My blonde lover stood in front of me looking sexier than ever. He had on those awesome leather pants, they're the lowest pants he owns, they just barely cover the essentials, and boy do they make his ass look great. He wore a tight green crop top that showed his tight stomach muscles.  
  
I opened the door the rest of the way, and you should have seen his face. He quickly tried to cover his reactions as his eyes roamed over my body. His gaze stopped at my bellybutton, and his eyes got really big. He tried for the longest time to convince me to pierce it.  
  
Yohji pushed me back inside, shutting the door behind him. He dropped to his knees, and brought one hand up to touch the ring shoved through my sensitive skin. It hurt when he touched it, and I flinched. He stroked my stomach muscles soothingly. "Shhh…it's okay." He grabbed my hips and pulled himself up. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. It felt so nice, so warm, so…loving.  
  
He pulled away from me, brushing his cheek against mine. He softly kissed me there, and took my hand in his, then we left for the first club. 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh yeah, I added a lot more onto chapter 3, if you haven't read it yet…you really should…or you may be lost. Sorry it took so long to get up!! But here it is! Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Pretty When You Cry  
  
By Unaspirality  
  
We went to the first club, and it was a typical club, long line, flashing lights, a huge bouncer. I just knew that our chances of getting into this place were very slim.  
  
The minute we got out of the car, the bouncer spotted us, and waved Yohji over. Yohji talked to him for a few minutes, and then the bouncer moved aside. Yohji grabbed my hand, and off we went, into the club.  
  
Yohji held my hand as we made our way through all of the dancing people. We worked our way to the back of the club, where all of those round tables are. He never let go of my hand, not even when we sat down. In fact, he grabbed my other hand when we sat on our stools. We were holding hands across the table. As he looked into my eyes, I realized that I've never been so in love with someone, my whole life. He's so beautiful, and he makes me so happy just to be here with him.  
  
He breaks our gaze, and lets go of one of my hands. He raises his free arm into the air; he's flagging down a waitress.  
  
A small blonde girl comes over. "Yohji! It's been a long time." She says as she throws her arms around my lover. She holds him tight, and pats his back.  
  
"I know, too long." Yohji replies as he breaks her grip. "This is a friend of mine, Ken. Ken, this is Ashili."  
  
She's wearing quite a revealing outfit. But I guess I should have expected that. I hate the way she keeps touching his shoulder like that. It's so obvious that he slept with her. She's pissing me off! Go away bitch! Hey, it actually worked. But…what about my drink? "Yohji…I didn't get to order anything."  
  
"I ordered for you. You seemed to be preoccupied at the moment, with your death glare and all." He grabs my other hand. "It's okay Ken, I'm here with you, not her."  
  
"Sorry Yohji. What did you get me?"  
  
"Two shots of Tequila for Yohji, and a shot of Sex on the Beach, for Ken." Ashili set the drinks on the table, and Yohji handed her a ten.  
  
"Thanks Ash, keep the change."  
  
Yohji did one of his shots, then looked at me.  
  
"Sex on the Beach, Yohji?"  
  
"You should try new things. Try it, you'll like. I promise."  
  
I hesitantly do the shot. It kinda burns going down, but it's pretty good. Yohji always knows what I'll like. He never even has to ask.  
  
He throws back his other shot, then leads me to the dance floor. The music here is different from what I'm use to, but I like it. The dancing is quite a bit different too. However, Yohji is a great dancer, and I catch on quickly.  
  
It doesn't take long for people to realize that two guys are dancing together, and they form a circle around us, pointing and whispering. I have to admit, I'm feeling a little silly, and embarrassed, but Yohji acts like he doesn't even see them. He's so great. After about 10 songs, Yohji leads me back to our table.  
  
After we get a chance to normalize our breathing, Yohji hops up and pulls me into his arms. "Ready for the next club?"  
  
I nod, and off we go to the next club. The same sorts of things happen. There is a huge friendly bouncer, an incredibly attractive woman, a new drink, and lots of dancing. The same thing happens at about four other clubs, then Yohji says we should call it a night at 4 am.  
  
We pull up to my house and get out of the car. We're still laughing about the look on everyone's face when we starting grinding on the dance floor. You should have seen them! It was hilarious!  
  
We laugh the whole way to my porch. Then we stop and stare into each other's eyes. I can feel that we are gradually getting closer, and then he wraps one arm loosely around my waist, and draws me nearer. Soon our bodies are touching, and he's leaning towards me. I can feel my body reacting before his lips even touch mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, then his other arm flings around me. He kisses me, and everything seems to stand still. My heart catches in my chest. I love him so much.  
  
Yohji pulls away from me, and I ask, "Do you wanna come inside?"  
  
"Yes Ken, I do." He takes my hand, "Because, we need to talk."  
  
***  
  
I am really liking this story!! What do you think?? 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter number five…I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am…  
  
***  
  
Pretty When You Cry  
  
By Unaspirality  
  
We get inside, and go to the kitchen. We face each other on the barstools, our knees touching.  
  
"What's up Yohji?"  
  
"You remember our first night?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"I went on a date with a beautiful woman, and for some strange reason, she shot me down."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Well, it was because I couldn't offer her a real relationship. It just wouldn't work. It wouldn't work with anyone that I can't be completely open with.  
  
So I came over here, all depressed cause I was turned down. I bitched and complained about women these days, and about how all they want is commitment. None of them just want a good lay. You let me whine, and then we just talked. We talked about commitment, and how it is over rated, and people should just be able to have one night stands, and then get on with their lives."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Ken, I came over that night for more than a good listener."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say…is that I had a thing for you…and I just knew that there was no chance in hell that you felt the same way. So I came over to seduce you…get a one-night stand, a good lay. I hoped that by doing so, that my need for you would be gone.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
Before we had sex that night, we agreed that it would only be a thing that we did when we couldn't get it elsewhere. We agreed that we didn't have feelings for one and other, and that it would only be sex. However, after we had sex, I fell in love with you. I wanted nothing more that to move in, and be with you forever.  
  
We agreed that we would see other people, and only have sex with each other when we were desperate. But I didn't. I haven't had sex with any other person since our first night.  
  
I thought you would catch on, beings that I came to you every night that we didn't have a mission. I worked with you, I killed with you, but that wasn't enough for me.  
  
Last week I decided that I was going to lay it all on the line for you. So I asked you to come clubbing with me.  
  
I had it all planned out. I would pick you up, and the night would be perfect. A night on the town for the two of us, I loved the idea. The night would go exactly how it has gone tonight, except I would take you to my house, and get you all hot and bothered. Then I would tell you that I love you, and you would say it back. Then for the first time ever, we would make love. Not have sex, but make love."  
  
"Yohji…"  
  
"But you ruined it, Ken. You had to go and say it before I could. You caught me off guard. You ruined it all. My perfect plan was massacred, and I'm mad at you."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes I do, but now I'm mad at you."  
  
"You sure weren't acting like it earlier tonight."  
  
"That was before. This is now."  
  
"Well what about the song? Pretty When You Cry? I mean it's basically about this guy who has sex with a virgin just because he can, then she falls in love with him, and now he's feeling guilty. So is that it? You had sex with me, and now you're feeling guilty cause I fell in love with you?"  
  
"That's not what the song is about Ken!"  
  
"Then what does it mean, Yohji?"  
  
"It's about this guy who is in love with a girl that he has no right to be in love with. He has sex with her, and comes to realize her feelings for him. But since it's wrong for them to be together, he has to let her go."  
  
"So then this date has turned into goodbye, the end. Is that what you're saying? It's wrong, so it's over?"  
  
"I…don't know."  
  
***  
  
so…that ends this chapter…how is it? Is it sad enough for everyone? 


	6. Chapter 6

Yay!! I'm so happy that ffnet is back up! That means I can finally update! I hope that everyone likes my story!  
  
***  
  
Pretty When You Cry  
  
By Unaspirality  
  
"If you don't know, maybe I should decide for you. It's over Yohji. Get out of my house." I stand up and then point towards the door. "Get out!"  
  
Yohji stands and then our bodies are touching. His warm body up against mine is too much to handle at the moment. "I hate you." I say it, but I'm not sure that I mean it. No, I know that I don't mean it. It's just what he wants to hear. It's not what I feel. I wish that he would give into me, give into his feelings for me.  
  
He wraps his arms around my waist, and lays his head on my shoulder. He holds me tight, not wanting to let go. Then he turns his head towards me, and his breath is on my ear. "Let's go for a ride, Kenken."  
  
"O-o-okay…"  
  
He drags me to the car, and we take off. I'm not sure where exactly we're going, but I hope he wants what I want. What I want is to just tear off his clothes, and let him have his way with me.  
  
We pull up to this really nice yet modest house. It's dark, but I can tell that the house is a pale blue. It has a white picket fence, and it's two stories. I have no idea why we're here. "Yohji…where are we?"  
  
"This, is my crib, Kenken."  
  
He's still using my nickname. Maybe he's not as mad as I thought he would be. "Why are we here?"  
  
"Cause you've never seen it. Isn't it cute?"  
  
"Not exactly what you'd expect from an assassin, or a playboy for that matter."  
  
"Wait till you see the inside…"  
  
Yohji grabbed my hand, and led me to his somewhat girlie looking house. He unlocked the door, and opened it up, then motioned for me to go first.  
  
"Thank you kind sir."  
  
I walk in, and look around. Everything is in its place. The walls compliment the furniture. I always thought Yohji would have a messy place, classy, yet messy. "Yohji…your house is really nice."  
  
"You were expecting something less classy?"  
  
He takes me room to room, gloating over his furniture and style. His kitchen is very large. Everything is black and silver. Black microwave, refrigerator, toaster, and oven, all with bits of silver trim. It's really beautiful. Then on the top floor we have one room yet to see.  
  
"And this, Kenken, is my room."  
  
He opens the door, and I look around, totally surprised. The bed is huge, much too big for one person. It is complete with jade green silk sheets and pillows. The walls are all white, except for one jade green wall that matches his bed. There is a corkboard on the wall, and it has an assortment of pictures. Two pictures of Aya, three of Omi, and seven of myself, four of which are with Yohji, and they have hearts drawn around our heads.  
  
As I'm staring at the pictures, Yohji wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me close to his chest, and looks over my shoulder. I stand there enjoying the embrace. Then he tilts his head down, and begins placing soft kisses up and down my collarbone. I shiver with every gentle brush of his lips.  
  
Yohji keeps trailing kisses up my neck, and up to my ear. He stops, and just breathes softly into my ear, then whispers, "Do you want me Ken?"  
  
Another shiver runs down my spine, and I turn around, still in his arms. I look into his eyes. "Yes, Yohji, I do. I do want you."  
  
He crushes his mouth onto mine, and thrusts his tongue into my mouth. He hurriedly opens my pants, then moves us over to his bed. He roughly pushes me back to the bed, and I push myself backwards, till my feet no longer are hanging off.  
  
I prop myself up on my elbows, and Yohji crawls up my legs. He stops to inspect my piercing. It sill stings a bit, but he's so damned curious. He playfully licks at it, and then gently kisses my bellybutton. He trails kisses all the way up my torso, and chest.  
  
No longer able to wait, I grab his shirt, and pull him up to my face. I kiss him, and plunge my tongue into his mouth. He kisses me back, while I begin to open his pants.  
  
He breaks the kiss, and bats my hands away from his pants, I look deep into his eyes, looking for an answer as to why he doesn't want me to continue. "Kenken…"  
  
"What Yo-tan?"  
  
"I just have to tell you, that I love you."  
  
"I love you too Yohji."  
  
***  
  
I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not…I think it's really cute…give me some feedback, and depending on what everyone thinks…I might add some more to it… 


End file.
